The Violinist And The Prince
by darkest demon child
Summary: Revised and edited. AU. Kurama is a talented violinist who wishes to be loved for who he is, not his fame. Hiei is a demon prince in search of true love. Then fate deams that they should meet. Will love spark between them? HK YAOI
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho, just my story plot.

A/n: Yes, I promised you readers this version of The Violinist and the Prince when I completed it a couple of months ago, and guess what? I actually came through for once! Aren't you so proud of me? Anyway, this is a brand new prologue to go with my brand new edited version of this fic, so please enjoy!

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxX

Two halves of the same soul 

_Parted by their separate lives_

_Brought together by luck_

_The two halves re-unite_

_To fix what was once broken_

_Defying all odds_

_Not even death could make them part_

_Because they are one and the same_

_No longer are they two halves of the same soul_

_They have joined to become one_

_And this is their story_

_The story of the violinist and the prince_

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxX

Emerald eyes glittered with good humor as he looked down at the small girl sitting curled in a tight ball, pleading puppy dog eyes gazing up at him.

"Please, Daddy?"

Laughter filled the room at the girl's begging tone.

"Oh, I don't know my Beautiful One. You are tired, I can see your little eyelids dropping over your pretty little eyes. And as it is, I'm not a very good storyteller."

The young girl crossed her arms and pouted in response. "I am _not_ tired and you know that Daddy! And yes you are a good storyteller Daddy! You just don't want to tell me the story!"

The man smiled at this. "Ah, my Beautiful One. How is that you are so wise beyond your years?"

"Because I'm special! You say that all the time, Daddy! Now stop talking and tell me the story!"

"But how can I tell you your bed time story if I can't talk?"

"Daadddddyyy!!!!!!"

"Oh, alright, my Beautiful One. Once upon a time..."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxX

A/n: Please review. The more reviews, the faster the updates. You should know this drill already.


	2. An Angel and a Demon

The Violinist and the Prince

Disclaimer: nope sorry I own nada.

summary: ok so I've decided that I'm gonna write another longish type (if u can call un-break my heart long). this one I hope will have longer chapters and a better story line, and a less rushed ending. well here's the story line: its basically an alternate universe type fic, with Kurama as a successful musician and Hiei as a demon prince who is in search of his true love (yah I know hiei would never do that but that's why it's an alternate universe fic.) as always, please review after thought im writing this while listening to rurouni kenshin backround music (departure) and if uve ever heard that, its kinda sad, so this fic might be VERY serious and sad. just a little warning o yah and yaoi/shonen ai coming up. jeez this summary is long ;;. one more thing: I know what I'm talking about when I talk about music in this novel. I play violin and I've played parts in the pieces I talk about in this novel. And a three octave c major scale is NOT easy.

A/N September 25, 2004: This version (which is being posted on ) has been gone over and edited, which has led to some parts being lengthened. The summary above is the original one that was written almost a year ago when I first posted this story. Wow, scary how fast time flies. Anyway, that's the reason why the real opening a/n is in this chapter instead of the previous introduction. Ok, I'm done now. Please enjoy this new version of The Violinist and the Prince

::thoughts::

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxX

It was a cold, dark night in the dead of winter. Wind howled through the trees, making the red haired boy shiver along with the bone-like branches outside. He looked around his small room. A small bed with cream-colored sheets was placed under the dark window with its view of the lemon tree that stood in his year. At the foot of the bed was his desk, made of fine oak wood, and his beautiful ebony chair. Along the wall stood three tall bookcases, each loaded with different novels, autobiographies, textbooks, and various notebooks. But on the bottom shelf of the second bookcase was where his life was stored. In this ordinary shelf were placed stacks upon stacks upon stacks of sheet music and music books. Every last piece that was in those stacks he knew by heart, from famous classical pieces such as the fifth Brandenburg Concerto by Johann Sebastian Bach to Johannes Brahms' fifth Hungarian Dance to more modern pieces such as Johann Pachebel's Canon in D.

The red haired boy was a master of the violin. He was considered to be one of the most talented musicians of his generation, and at the young age of thirteen he was accepted into the Tokyo Symphony as Principle First violinist, with the only person surpassing him being a sixty-year old man who had been playing for half a century. That was three years ago. But even after all this publicity, the red haired boy is still modest about his playing, and is kind to everyone he meets, including the few jealous enemies he had obtained throughout his short life.

Standing up from his ebony chair he walks to the other side of the room, his gorgeous hair gliding in the air left displaced in his wake. He appears to be an angel in that moment, so perfect, pure, and innocent. Bending down, he picks up his black plastic violin case and undoes the metal latches that keep the case closed and the treasure inside safe. Gracefully taking off the blood red, velvet cloth that is used to clean the wooden instrument, he carefully picks up the slender object. Made of maple wood, the violin reflects the pale light from its polished body. Carefully putting on the black shoulder rest and tightening the matching bow, he goes into the center of the room where the music stand has been placed. Quickly tuning the strings to perfection, he turns his head to the piece he must play. Green eyes scan the piece, reviewing the sixteenth notes, going over the measures for accidentals. He begins his practice by playing a simple, three octave C major scale. C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C, he listens to every note, making sure that they are flawlessly in tune. Only after assuring to himself that the notes are perfect does he begin to play.

Each note sways through the room, seemingly dancing with the other notes before it echoes away only to be brought back again. He rocks back and forth, allowing the notes to engulf him. During this dance of musical notes that was meant to only have one listener, the violinist, another hides unknown of by the red haired boy. The boy stands on the sidewalk outside on the sidewalk outside the red haired boy's home, gazing at him while he plays. The boy watches as the angel above him becomes one with the music. In his long life he had never seen or heard anything quite so beautiful.

The red haired boy plays for another few moments then stops to turn the page. It is in that moment that his green eyes stray out the window and he spies a short boy with spiky hair watching him from the street. He blinks once and the mysterious boy is gone. Deciding that it was only the street lamps playing light tricks he resumes playing, oblivious to the blood red eyes that are gazing upon him from the shadowy branches of the lemon tree that neighbors his window.

The boy, whose name was Hiei, sighed. ::That red haired boy is an angel. I never would have guessed that Ningenkai could produce such a beautiful being. I wish I could meet him, and possibly become lovers with him. He's so perfect. That's exactly why I can't see him. I'm a demon prince. I cannot taint such an innocent being:: He looked around at his surroundings. ::Hn. this will be a good enough place to sleep for tonight. At least I will be able to listen to more of this beautiful music:: His mind made up, he leaned back against the trunk of the lemon tree, closed his eyes, and fell asleep listening to the red haired boy's heavenly music. An hour later the light from the room was turned off as the red haired boy joined his unknown guest into the realm of dreams.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxX

ddc: good? bad? in between? its not the best ending of a chapter in the world, but if I ended it where I was going to it would have been really short and we can't have that! so please review and tell me if you like it or not!

a/n II September 25, 2004: I know that this chapter really isn't much different from the original, it's just shorter. This is because this chapter is actually my first draft of chapter 1 from almost a year ago. I wrote this in a notebook at midnight when the idea of this fic first hit. Of course when I typed it out I added a few lines here and there to make it longer and flow better, but in the "original" chapter that I posted online I added in a different part that I thought when I was re-reading this chapter didn't really fit into the plot just yet, so I deleted it. Anyway, that's enough from me. Please, please, PLEASE review so I can update again faster.

-Reviewer's Thank You's-

From :

Fairren: Good, I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! 

Robin Rainyday: Tehe you sound like me. Greedy, greedy, greedy. Does this count as more? Tehe hope you like the more I've posted!

From :

DemonandGoddess: Thank you sssoooo much for being patient with me DG! I was working on something to get published, but then I decided what the hell, I'm gonna start writing again. I've actually been concentrating mostly on Harry Potter fics lately, so if you wanna check those out look up my pen name (darkest demon child) on and read them. And of course you gotta review cus I love reviews and I haven't been getting enough of them. Tehe, I'm so greedy. Hope you liked this chapter too!!! 


	3. A Friendship is Formed

Disclaimer: I swear I have not stolen the yyh characters and have them hidden under my bed. Really, they aren't there, so don't bother looking. Tehe.

A/N October 14, 2004: Thank you to those who have reviewed yelling at me to hurry up and update this fic. If you guys didn't do that there's no telling how long this update could have taken. Tehehe. Thank you, now please enjoy this next chapter of The Violinist and the Prince.

_::bla bla bla::_ - thoughts

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxX

Sunlight streamed through the branches of the lemon tree to the window and into the small room. The red haired boy slowly blinked his eyes and squinted in the brightness. Sitting up slowly, he looked outside, thinking that he would only see golden rays of light filtering through the olive green leaves of the tree, but instead saw a very peculiar site.

There appeared to be a small boy with spiky hair asleep on one of the branches just outside his window of the lemon tree. _::Ok...well I suppose that this counts as one of the strangest mornings of my life then.::_

He remembered the mysterious figure he saw the night before. _::Maybe it wasn't a light trick like I thought. But if he was able to disappear that fast, he can't possible be human! I'd best go outside and hope that he doesn't wake and run until I can grab him and question him.:: _

With that decided the red haired boy quietly ran out of the house, careful not to wake his sickly mother who was resting in the bedroom just across the hallway from his own, and silently climbed the tree.

He finally reached the branch where the boy lay, and he carefully settled himself onto the thick bough, next to the sleeping boy. The red haired boy looked down at the mysterious stranger and found that looked no older than thirteen, and had long spiky black hair that stood straight up as if it had been shocked by lightening less than a minute before with a white starburst in the center. Also, he wore a white bandana wrapped around his forehead, small black shoes over bandaged feet and ankles, black pants, over which was a blue robe-like tunic that came down past his knees and was framed in a line of yellow. To complete this odd wardrobe he wore a light blue long sleeved shirt under the robe and a matching blue scarf.

The red haired boy couldn't help but marvel at the other's ability to look so incredibly young and peaceful sleeping there in his tree. The boy couldn't force himself to wake him, for he feared that he would in fact be wakening a fallen angel, which was something that he could never, ever do.

As if sensing the boys on him the strange black haired boy opened his eyes, revealing blood red irises, which shimmered like freshly cut rubies in the sunlight. Looking to his left he saw the red haired boy, causing those beautiful flaming orbs to widen in shock. Small arms pushed the smaller boy up out of its slouching position as he began putting his weight onto his feet, ready to flee the scene. But before he could bolt, a long, slender arm flew out to grasp the smaller arm, forcing the red-eyed boy to stop his flight.

"Please, don't go. I did not mean to wake you. I just noticed you when I woke up, and wished to inquire as to who you are and why you are sleeping in my tree," he questioned politely.

The black haired boy gave him a quizzical look, and furrowed his eyebrows under his bandana, as if deciding whether to answer or not. After a moment he replied, "My name is Hiei. I am from a far away place, and I was walking along this street last night when I heard you playing that strange instrument. It sounded so beautiful, and then I thought you caught a glimpse of me, so I ran and climbed into your tree so you would not know I was listening. It was so soothing that I fell asleep. I hope that this was no trouble, and if it is I offer my humblest apology."

The red haired boy was shocked at how deep his voice was when he appeared to only be thirteen, and also how blatantly honest his response was. "How old are you? You look so young, yet you sound and speak as though you are very old."

The other boy thought about it. _::If I say that I am 300, he will think I am mad. What is a good age? Oh gods I wish I could understood ningens in more depth.:: _"I'm sixteen. I have always appeared younger than I truly am. I do not mean to intrude, but I wish to know of your name as you have been so kind to me, before I leave to find a place to stay."

The red haired boy smiled slightly at the strange boy named Hiei who had only a moment or two before been sleeping in his tree. "My name is Minamino Shuichi. Why is it that you don't have a place to stay if you are visiting these parts? Surely you have relatives here, otherwise why come to this town?"

Hiei looked down at the ground below them. "I'm not sure exactly. Something about this place drew me to it. There is really no other way to describe my presence here. And no, I have no relations here, or anywhere remotely close to here as a matter of fact," he responded in a slightly saddened tone.

"Well, I suppose if you are requiring a place to stay, I'm sure my mother would not mind if we had a guest over for a while. I know that we barely know one another, but I believe that if we are given time, we could become great friends. Also, I can't help but feel that it would be inhospitable of me to let you leave here without at least attempting to offer you a room. That is, if you wish to stay here."

The other boy looked at the other thoughtfully. "As long as I do not impose on you or your mother, I would be happy to stay here."

"Do not worry about Mother, I'm sure she will jump for joy once she discovers that a friend of mine is staying with me."

"Is that what we are?"

"Hm?" Shuichi

"Are we friends?"

The red head smiled. "Yes, I believe we are."

The other smiled back tentatively. "Good, it's nice to have a friend. I would be happy to stay with you, Shuichi."

With that both boys jumped from the tree branch and walked into the home of Minamino Shuichi.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxX

A/N: Well that was fun and dandy. Making it longer, making the part where Kurama gets to Hiei to stay at his place make sense. All in a days work. Now, for the 2nd best part of the chapter. Reviewer responses!!!!! WOOHOO!!! #2 incentive to review my fic: I ALWAYS respond to reviews. #1 is that you are a kind, caring, generous soul who wants to make me feel special and loved by reviewing without hoping for anything in return. Tehe. Anyway, responses are now, and to all new readers, PRETTY PLEASE :

Hiei's Gothic Angel: Awesome!!!!!!! Yay, I'm on someone's alert list. I feel very special and loved right now, when I got this review in my e-mail it totally made my day. And just for the record I know I sounded like a valley girl there, and I'm not, just for future reference if I was a valley girl I would NOT have written this fic. Tehehe. ::blushes:: I'm glad you think I seem talented, I hope you still think so later on in this fic. I swear it gets more interesting later on.

Robin Rainyday: Tehehe sorry this update was too fast, but at least it came, right? Cool, I'm glad you think that it's good for a writer to know all the facts about something before writing about it, I agree with you. It's like when you read a fic about an artist character, except the writer knows absolutely nothing about painting or drawing or sculpting or whatever type of artist the character is, and you can see that in the writing. That really bugs me. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too.

Silverwolf: Silver, it was your review that got me around to updating. So I gotta hand it to you, you can get a lazy ass girl like me off her bum to update a fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to review again if I ever get lazy, which will probably happen. Tehe.

Mediaminer:

DemonandGoddess: Awesome blossom DG, you're my only reviewer from O.o...you're right that is kinda freaky. Lol yeah, these first couple of chapters are gonna be shorter than they are in the original, cus lets face it. The first chapters in the original V and P are rushed, sloppily put together, and make no sense. At least from my perspective, anyway. Tehe. Review again, my lone reviewer. And to the rest of my readers; REVIEW PEOPLE!!! I know you're there, I see the number of hits on my story, it is...::checks:: 67! Please don't be shy, leave a review for me. Pretty please with sugar on top? Tehe.


	4. An Introduction to Cheerios and Shiori

The Violinist and the Prince

Disclaimer: Nope sorry I still only yyh dvds. And if I did own yu yu hakusho, well, lets just say a certain baka would be dead and not coming back ::cough cough kuwabara cough cough::

Summary: ok so people liked the first chapters yay! I feel so loved! ok lets see if I can do a short summary for once. Side note: if you have any questions on music terms and stuff ask ask away! I'm not that great at playing violin, but I do know all the stuff I'm putting into this fic. Well, I kinda need to preview the fic don't I. Hiei meets Shiori, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, and tells the story of Yoko Kurama and nicknames Shuichi Kurama. Now, on with the fic!

A/n II December 5, 2004: Hello readers! I'm very sorry for the delay, I've been very busy lately catching up with my Harry Potter fics, school, and my social life. So yeah. Those are my very pathetic excuses for taking so long to update. Sorry!!!

::thoughts::

XxxxXxxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxxxXxxxxXXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxXxxxxxXxxxX

Entering the Minamono house, Hiei was greeted to the faint smell of roses and rich coffee. Slipping off his small black shoes and placing them next to the off-grey school shoes Shuichi wore, he followed Shuichi into the kitchen.

With large windows above what he believed to be called a sink and white counters, with matching cabinets, cupboards, and a refrigerator lining the walls and the white tiled floor, the only thing not bright in the room was the light brown table with two dark blue placemats on opposite ends of the table, and two matching chairs.

Unsure as to what to do, the demon prince stood in the doorway watching Shuichi pull two cream-colored bowls out of a cabinet to the left of the sink, pull a strange yellow box labeled Cheerios out of a large cupboard where similar boxes were kept as well as other packages, and two silver spoons from another cabinet inside the counter. Setting all these down on the small table, he opened the box and poured small, tan-colored circles with holes in the center into the bowls, and set each bowl with a spoon on either end of the table.

Noticing that the other boy was not sitting at the table he looked over at Hiei.

"Hiei, please sit down and join me to breakfast. I hope you like Cheerios, its really the only cereal we have I'm afraid," he remarked with a kind grin.

Hiei sat down in the closest chair to the door, and watched as Shuichi went over to the refrigerator and pulled out another strange box, only this one was made differently, was white, and was labeled Milk instead of Cheerios. Hiei watched as Shuichi pushed back on the two front flaps of the box, in the process forcing a triangle shaped opening form on top of the box, and tipped the box over the bowl of Cheerios. He continued watching as a creamy white liquid poured out of the box and onto the cereal until the bowl was half full with the milk. Shuichi passed the box to Hiei, and carefully imitating his movements poured the milk onto his food as well.

Once his bowl was also half full with milk, he got up and put the box back into the refrigerator. Sitting back down in his chair he used the spoon to scoop up the cereal and take a bite. It was much like eating hard bread; only the bread was submerged in liquid, and was beginning to get softer. Finishing up the rest of the cereal, he waited patiently for his new acquaintance to finish his own breakfast before asking his long repressed question.

"Shuichi? Why did you take me into your home without question?"

The red haired boy looked up from his cereal to give the smaller boy his full attention. Smiling slightly, he replied, "I'm not sure exactly. It's funny actually, as soon as I heard your voice I got the impression that I knew you from somewhere. One's mind works in mysterious ways, don't you agree?"

The corners of Hiei's mouth turned up slightly, forming a small, almost non-existent smile. "That it does."

The kitchen was silent again for a few moments as the two boys continued to eat their breakfast before Hiei broke the silence once again. "What are you planning to do today?"

Looking up again, Shuichi replied, "I was thinking that I should introduce you to my other friends. That way you won't feel like a stranger here. Does that sound fine to you?"

"Hai, that sounds like a good way to spend a day." ::Much better than how days are usually spent at home:: he thought bitterly. Hearing footsteps approaching then stopping Hiei swiveled around in his seat to see a beautiful black haired woman with kind eyes standing in the doorway.

"Kaa-san! You shouldn't be out of bed yet! I was just about to fix some breakfast up for you and bring it to you on a tray! You didn't need to come down yourself!" Shuichi said worriedly.

The woman laughed. "Shuichi-chan, dear you really need to stop worrying about me. I think I'm well enough to get myself some breakfast. I came down here because I wanted to meet your new friend. I heard you two talking a little about introducing him to the others and I wanted to see who this new boy is."

"Ah yes. I nearly forgot. Hiei, this is my mother Shiori, mother, this is Hiei. He is passing through here and will be staying with us for a while, if that is no trouble for you of course."

"Of course it's no trouble! It's great to finally have a guest! Hiei-san, please stay as long as you like. As long as you are a friend of my son, you are no stranger in this house. Now Shuichi, you and Hiei have a good time today." With that she grabbed another bowl, poured herself some cereal, kissed her son on the cheek, and departed back to her room.

Hiei watched her go. ::Now I know where he inherited his looks. She must have been the most beautiful woman in town when she was younger::

He looked up. Shuichi was getting up and putting the used bowl in the sink and rinsing it off with water from the faucet before putting it in the dishwasher underneath the sink. Hiei stood up and carefully did the same, not wanting to break anything. Once he was done Shuichi said "Well Hiei, are you ready to go?"

"Hai."

With that the two boys walked to the front door, slipped on their shoes, and with Shuichi leading the way, began walking to the mall where Shuichi's best friends Yusuke and Kuwabara always spent their free time.

XxxxXxxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxxxXxxxxXXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxXxxxxxXxxxX

Ddc: Yay another chapter done! happy dance ok I did this at 12 am, without caffeine so if it sucks that's why. And yes, Hiei is WAY out of character. He's actually being polite and not cursing in multiple languages! That's why it's an alternate universe fic after all. Review please!

A/n II December 5, 2004: I apologize for the short chapter, this one really is just a filler chapter so that Hiei can meet Shiori. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer than this and the rest of the yyh gang is gonna show up then. Once again, pretty please review, I love all who review. :-D And now for reviewer responses.

Robin Rainyday: Tehehe very nice. I'm sorry that the last few chapters are so short, I promise after a few more the story plot will start picking up and then the chapters will steadily get longer. Until then please be patient with the plot. Tehe yes! Someone noticed the lemon tree!!! Tehehehehe. Hope you liked this chappie too!

SilverWolf: I think I rested for too long tehe. I know exactly what you mean about hoping for author's to write new chappies, I want them to do it all the time. Which means I should probably update faster huh. Tehe. Hope you liked this chappie as much as the last one!

Sacharia: ::blushes:: Thank you so much! I really don't think I deserve your praise, but that's ok. Hope you keep enjoying my work here and that I don't do anything to dirty your impression of me. :-D

What2callmyself: Hmm you're not the first person who's had trouble with reviewing. I wonder if fanfic has a bug or something still. Ooo a returning reader. :-D please feel free to give me any feedback for this story to make it better than the first draft of it. And hopefully I'll update faster than I am right now tehe.

FireChibi: Thank you very much for your review! I like to make different stories so that everyone isn't going "Oh great, ANOTHER fic just like the one I JUST read." Hope you continue to enjoy it!

Raging Pheonix: !!! Lmao!! Hahahahahahahhahaha omg I remember reading this review and I laughed so hard and then showed it to my friend Kit who laughed for about 2 minutes. I love it! "2 boys, 1 house, no sexual preference confirmed, hentai thoughts swarming." I think I should put this on my profile :-P

AomeRL: ::blushes:: Thank you very much for your review. Ooo tu hablas espanol? Tenia clases de espanol en mi escuela para...hmm...tres anos. No hablo la lingua muy bien, pero puedo comprender y escribir un poco. :-D Muchas gracias para tus comentarios!

Soko, Kurama's girl: Yay! Another person who thinks my little story is original. :-D you guys make my day, you really do. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

-Mediaminer-

DemonandGoddess: Tehehe the almighty DG commands that people review my story! Very nice, very nice. Ok good, when I was looking over this fic a few months ago I thought to myself "Oh my god, these first chapters are just bam bam bam bam!" Tehe if that makes any sense at all. ;;; anyway, I'm glad that they seem less rushed, that was my main goal. ::raises eyebrow:: A rush of rosepetals eh? Sweeetttt tehe.

Mala Darkling: Wow...tehehe I think that's the most anyone's ever called my fic awesome ;;. Oh, Hiei's cloak is the cloak he has in the beginning of the Dark Tournament, that blue one trimmed with yellow. All the other times in the series it's black I think...tehe. Ugh...even going over these chapters twice I guess isn't enough for me to catch all my mistakes. I need a beta ;;; I don't think you're too critical, it's important that I catch those things. Oh, a sentence was repeated probably because I may have copy and pasted something in the wrong spot ;;; ::blushes:: I'm really flattered that you think my story is so creative and interesting. Hope you continue to enjoy it!


	5. The Wonders of Chocolate Ice Cream

Disclaimer: ha I wish.

Summary: Woohoo another chapter up! Ok in this chapter hiei meets the whole Yu Yu Hakusho gang. That's all I'm saying. O and so far this whole story has been from Hiei's perspective, so this will be from Shuichi's! It's always nice to have a change.

A/n December 23, 2004: Hello and thank you SOOO much for your reviews!!! Responses will be at the end of the chapter as always. Also, this is very important. It's been drawn to my attention via some very helpful reviews (see! There really is a reason to review, it helps out the authors in ways besides making us happy little butterflies) that even though I edit my work two or three times before posting, I still make grammatical and spelling errors. In other words, I NEED A BETA!!!! Tehe. So if you're interested in helping me out with this fic (not only do you get to be my editor but you also get to give me handy little bits of advice on how to expand the plot. Sounds tempting eh? Ok shush. I know I'd make a lousy salesman, there's a reason why I'm sticking to writing you know!) please email me (it's on my profile page) or instant message me (my screen name is fallenangel16908). Thanks!

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Shuichi stole a glance at Hiei as they approached the mall. 'He's so odd,' he thought to himself. 'He acted so strange at breakfast, always looking at everything as if it was completely new. I wonder if they have cereal where he's from. Now that I think about it, where _is_ he from? He never did say. Now he's looking at the mall as if it's the most fascinating thing he has ever seen. How very odd. But I can't help but like him, even though he has to be the strangest person I've ever met.'

Entering the mall through the 7-foot-tall glass doors, Hiei's blood red eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his darted from side to side taking in the hundreds of humans walking around him, dozens of stores, and too many smells to count. Shuichi chuckled.

"This is your first time to a mall isn't it?"

Hiei's face went from a shocked look to a completely blank one. "And what if it is? Is it a common thing here?"

"Yes it is. I'm surprised they don't have malls where you're from. As far as I was concerned through my studies of various countries I've studied most had malls, assuming that they are not third world countries."

Hiei became very fascinated with his black shoes at that moment. "I doubt you have ever studied my home. It is a very far away place that very few know exist."

"What is your home like?"

Hiei looked up, his eyes sad and voice bitter. "My home is a dark gloomy place that is constantly plagued by wars. Few stay long, and fewer call it home."

"Do you call it home?"

"Yes. It may not be the ideal location to live, but it's home to me."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Family business" he said abruptly before changing the subject. "Where are your friends usually located?"

Noting that Hiei did not want talk about his reasons for leaving, he accepted the conversation's less than subtle change and replied, "The ice cream parlor."

With Shuichi leading the way, Hiei looked up at him. "What's ice cream?"

Shuichi smiled. "You'll see."

They finally reached the ice cream parlor after several minutes of walking in which Hiei nearly keeled over from the sheer amount of different things in one place, and as soon as they were within ten feet of the pink and white painted building a loud voice hollered "Oi Shuichi! Over here man!"

Grinning, Shuichi led the baffled Hiei over to group of four very odd teenagers. One of the two boys had black hair with green highlights that was gelled up so that it didn't move at all, the other one had a pushed in face and orange hair that was styled in an Elvis Presley fashion, one of the girls had long blue hair and pink eyes, and the other one looked to be the only normal one, with short brown hair. The black haired one who had shouted at them earlier spoke first.

"Hey Shuichi. Who's your friend? Your cousin or something?"

"No Yusuke, this is a friend of mine from out of town. Hiei, meet Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kieko," he said pointing at each of the teenagers as he said their names.

"Jeez Shuichi you have weird friends. Is he even our age? He's so short!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Shut up baka! He's Shuichi's friend and your going to be kind and polite to him!" scolded Botan.

"We saved you a seat Shuichi. Here Hiei, you can have my seat" said Kieko.

"But where will you sit? I do not want you to sacrifice your seat for me" replied Hiei, slightly embarrassed at the kind treatment.

"Oh don't worry Hiei. I have a backup seat." With that Kieko got up from her seat and sat down onto Yusuke's lap. Hiei looked puzzled at this, and Shuichi chuckled and said "Oh Hiei, I forgot to give you a background on Yusuke and Kieko. They've been boyfriend and girlfriend for a year now."

"Oof…I'm not sure I can say I've loved every minute of it though," said Yusuke, who was given a hard smack across his left cheek by his girlfriend, causing everyone to laugh, including Hiei.

Sitting down next to Shuichi, he leaned over and whispered in his ear "When you say boyfriend and girlfriend, does that mean that they are in love?"

Shuichi smiled. "Yes. They will never admit it, but those two are more in love than an old married couple. Why do you ask? What do they call it where you come from?"

Hiei thought about it. "Where I'm from it's very rare to find two beings in love with each other. Mostly if two beings have feelings for one another they will spend a night of love making, and after that night never see one another again."

Shuichi looked shocked. "You mean there are no marriages?"

"There are a few, but they are rare."

"How are children born?"

"Through that single night. Once a child is born, most are raised for a few years then abandoned by their parent, either because of their death or the parent is simply sick of the child. After that the child must fend for itself. The strong live, the weak die. That is the way life is, and that is the way of my people.There is rarely any love where I come from."

Shuichi just looked shocked. When his friends questioned him about his expression he lied, saying he had just remembered a test that he hadn't studied for. Believing him, they continued their conversation about Yusuke and Kuwabara's last fight while Shuichi absorbed what Hiei had told him.

"_There is rarely any love where I come from...mostly if two beings have feelings for one another they will spend a night of love making, and after that night never see one another again."_ 'Hiei, where on Earth are you from? How can you call a place where there is no such thing as love home?' He began to look at his new friend with pity, and couldn't help but wonder what 'family business' would cause him to come here. 'Hiei, why are you really here? Why won't you tell me?'

He looked up suddenly. "Yusuke, could you buy Hiei a chocolate ice cream? He's not allowed to eat sweets at home, so he's never had ice cream before."

Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes widened. "You've NEVER HAD ICE CREAM?! Oh my god, you poor deprived child. Come with me. You'll love ice cream."

With that final declaration the ever-so confused Hiei was pulled by the arm into the parlor by the man-on-a-mission, also known as Yusuke. Once inside he was faced with many glass windows, behind which were placed over twenty metal containers, each with different colors of a strange cold substance inside them. Walking up to the teenage girl behind the glass, who was wearing a very peculiar pink and white hat over light, brown hair with curls on the ends and apron over a black T-shirt and light jeans he said bluntly "A double scoop of double fudge ice cream for him and for me a double scoop of French vanilla. "

The strange woman then walked over to one of the containers, this one containing a dark brown substance, took a large spoon-like device, and scooped out two large scoops of the brown treat, and put them in a strange, light brown cone. She then went to a different container, this one containing a cream colored substance, and repeated the process. "That will be six hundred yen please," the girl asked in a sweet voice.

Yusuke fished out the money and gave it to the girl. With that he gave the smaller boy the darker cone, who watched as the taller boy began to lick his cold treat. Yusuke grinned. "C'mon Hiei. It's not poisoned you know."

Not wanting to appear rude, Hiei slowly licked the brown substance. His eyes lit up. "This is really good!" he exclaimed, and began to devour the rest of the ice cream as he and Yusuke returned to the table. By the time they had reached the others one scoop was gone and the other was halfway eaten. A minute after he sat down Hiei had successfully devoured his first ice cream cone.

After two hours of chatting with his friends Shuichi stood up. "I'm sorry but I must be getting home now."

"Awwww Shuichi but it's only 3! Why do you have go so early?" whined Botan.

"I have to be home early so I can cook dinner for Kaa-san. You know that Botan."

"Yes, but Koenma-san never comes to the mall before 5! I was hoping that maybe we'd see him today!"

Shuichi sighed. 'Oh yes, now I remember why Botan is always at the mall. She hopes to see her crush Koenma again.' "Gomen nasai Botan, but I'm afraid I must be going. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that you have to leave after all."

"Yes it does. You know that once you decide to leave the boys all go to the arcade and us girls go window shopping."

"Oh yeah! C'mon Kuwabara we gotta go to the arcade to keep our reputations up. Those kids from that other school sure are getting close to beating our high score at DDR, and we can't let that happen. We'll walk with you and Hiei until the arcade Shuichi, and the girls can go do whatever they do until 6, and then we'll go home. Ok?"

"Sure that would be fine."

With that decided the group got up from their seats and departed, the girls going to the left, the boys to the right. Yusuke and Kuwabara were just starting off another conversation about fighting when a deep voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The Sarasaki Junior High punks. What an unpleasant surprise," said a tall boy with black hair much like Yusuke's, only with purple highlights instead of green. He was accompanied with a teenage girl with brown hair wearing a dark red shirt and black pants.

"Ugh, Akira. You have a knack at showing up right on time to ruin the moment."

The girl piped up. "What moment? All you posers ever do is sit around outside the ice cream parlor like you're so cool! Akira can kick your ass any day he wants to!"

Akira chuckled. "Now, now Liana, that's enough, even if it is the truth."

Kuwabara began shaking with anger. "I've had enough of your crap! Lets step outside!"

"Fine by me. Liana, wait for me in Hot Topic."

A few minutes later they were in the parking lot, with Akira and Kuwabara facing each other with the others standing off to one side. Kuwabara charged Akira, who side stepped to the right, hoping to kick Kuwabara's feet out from under him, but Kuwabara was much faster than he had anticipated, and had turned around and punched Akira so hard that he went flying into a car before he had a chance to aim his kick. Kuwabara grinned.

"Looks like you're all talk Akira. You fight like a girl."

Still grinning he turned to the others. Yusuke gave him a high five and Shuichi complimented him on his performance, but Hiei just looked bored. Kuwabara lost his grin quickly. "Hey what's up with you shrimp? Jealous that you can't do that?"

"Actually, I'm bored. That was not entertaining in the least."

"Oh so you wanna fight me then? I bet you're just like Akira. All talk and no action."

"Fighting you would be a waste of my time and hazardous to your health. May we go Shuichi?"

Not wanting his two friends to fight Shuichi quickly replied, "Yes I think that would be a good idea," and quickly walked away with Hiei.

After a few minutes he asked, "Why did you say that? Kuwabara is a very good fighter, and the only person that can beat him is Yusuke. You shouldn't provoke him like that, you could get hurt."

Hiei snorted. "Don't make me laugh. That idiot wouldn't last two seconds against me."

Shuichi shook his head. "I still don't think it would be wise for you two to fight each other. I'd rather not have two of my friends be enemies."

Hiei looked down at his shoes. They walked in silence the rest of the way back to Shuichi's home.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Ddc: ok that was the longest chapter yet! And I STILL didn't get to put in all the stuff I had planned to put in! argh argh argh! Ok next chapter Shuichi and Hiei have dinner, and Hiei tells Shuichi of a legendary fox demon. As always, please review!

A/n December 23 2004: Well that was a semi-exciting chapter, right? I hope it's better than the last one, even if it is partially a filler chapter AGAIN. Sorry, but it really is necessary for the plot of this fic. But cheer up! Like I hinted in my first note, the romance is gonna start picking up in these next few chapters, so keep on reading and reviewing so I can update that much faster and you can get all the sweet yaoi action that you guys want. :-D now for the reviewer responses.

Hedi Dracona: Ooo they do?? O.o meep I didn't know that. Woopsies. Well that just means that Hiei must have had a rough night. Tehehe my bad. Thanks for pointing that out to me though, it's very helpful

Raging Pheonix: Tehe your sense of humor is definitely appreciated. And I know exactly what you mean, that happens to me allllll the time unfortunately. Tehehe love the ps, so funny. Hope you like this chappie too!

Tanegaroa: I'm updating! I'm updating!! . I know, Hiei talking formally is a scary, scary yet interesting thing, but necessary. After all, he IS a prince. A demonic prince, but still a prince. Tehe. Muchas gracias!!!

Tsuki-Akari: ::blushes:: Thank you very much. But I bet you could do just as well as me, if not better if you tried. Thank you so much for your flattering review, and I hope you like this chapter too!

AomeRL: Hahaha muy bien. Me dicen ddc pero mi verdadero nombre es alejandra. Tengo quince anos y soy de california. Me gusta escribir fanfics de yaois de kuramaxhiei y tambien de harryxdraco del libro "Harry Potter". Tu escribes ingles bien, pero mi espanol es muy mal tehe lo siento. Necesito escribo en ingles para un momento, no se los palabras en espanol. I'm really glad you liked that chapter even though it was only a filler, and I hope that this one was updated a little bit faster than the last. Lastly, I'm sorry for the constant waiting, lots of things have been happening over the past month that have distracted me from writing. Hope you like this chapter too! Adios!

DarrkKatt: The love is coming! The love is coming! Tehe sorry, no fluff yet. I'm pretty sure there will be some behind the couch in the next chapter though ::Checks:: yup. Fluff is on the way!! There aren't dust bunnies under the carpet?! Omg how is that possible?! Must get sloppier...tehe. Thanks for the review!!

Mediaminer:

DemonandGoddess: Lol hey one person is better than none! And I'd think that pouring cheerios and milk would be complicated for someone who'd never seen cereal before ;; glad you like all the detail, I'll be sure to make sure that I add in as much as possible because I think after a while I kinda slack off on things like that. ;;; thanks for the review! Love ya DG!

Swordgirlamy: I'm glad you like the story so far, don't worry it will definitely start heating up. I wasn't kidding earlier. Sparks are gonna fly soon! Wee sparks are fun like fireworks. ;; sorry got a little crazy and random there. Thank you very much for your review!


	6. Warm Feelings

Disclaimer: lalalalalalala I own it, just like I'm queen of the world. jk

A/n February 13, 2005: It seems I'm always apologizing when I update my fics these days. Tehehe sorry. :sheepish grin: Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, I was kinda disappointed in the reviews at first and then I got bombarded with homework, after school activities, and social issues. Those things are still kinda weighing me down but not as much as before so I decided to at least try to update ONE of my fics, right? Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

:thoughts:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei looked up from his black shoes to see that they had once again arrived at Shuichi's home. Entering the house for a second time that day, he slipped off his shoes and began to follow Shuichi up the stairs, presumably to visit his mother as he had seen her come down from them earlier this morning at breakfast. The prince walked shyly behind the red head, unsure of whether or not he was supposed to still be with his host or go elsewhere, until Shuichi noticed that he was being followed. He smiled kindly.

"Hiei, why don't you go to my room? I'm just going to tell my mother that I'm home. It's the second door on the right. Ok?"

Hiei nodded solemnly and went to the door that led to Shuichi's room. Before entering however, he turned to see the red head walk into a room two doors down from his own, enter, and great his mother in a kind voice. :How can anyone be that perfect: he thought to himself as he turned away and entered the room. This and the kitchen were the only rooms of the house he really knew.

He sat down on the bed and stared out the window to see a beautiful sunset, the bold colors of blood red, pumpkin orange, midnight blue, and candy heart pink leaking through the sky in a mix only angels could have made. He was so caught up in this lovely sunset that he failed to notice that Shuichi was back, and was sitting next to him, also staring out the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Hiei jumped, startled by the sudden break of silence."Yes, I've never seen one such as this." :But not nearly as beautiful as you are, my pretty red angel: he thought to himself. :Wait, where did that come from:

They continued gazing at the sky for a few more minutes until the colors slowly faded into the deep purple and midnight blue colors of a night sky after the departure of the red sun. Shuichi slowly rose from his seat next to his new friend.

"I must make dinner. Would you like to help?"

"I'm afraid I cannot cook a thing. But I would like to watch. Would that be ok?"

Shuichi chuckled. "Of course. I hope you like spaghetti. We don't have much else I'm afraid."

Hiei looked confused. "What's spaghetti?"

Shuichi grinned. "You really don't have anything where you're from do you. You'll see."

With that Shuichi walked out the door and Hiei, who was very curious as to what 'spaghetti' was, followed him down to the kitchen. Once reaching the white room, Shuichi opened another cabinet, and took down another box, only this one wasn't as large as the cereal boxes. Putting the box on the counter, he bent over to open a cabinet under the stove and took out a big silver pot that was so shiny Hiei could see his own reflection in its metallic hull. Taking the pot over to the sink, the red head then filled it halfway full of water, then put it on the stove, which he then turned on. Adjusting the small dial on the right hand side of the stove so that it was exactly in the middle, he then sat down at the table, and beckoned with his hand for Hiei to join him. Sitting down on the seat that he had claimed earlier that morning, he looked at the red head. :He reminds me so much of someone, if only I could remember who.: he thought frowning slightly. Shuichi noticed his frown.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why were you frowning?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's not important."

"Ok, if you're sure."

With that said they sat in silence for ten more minutes. The water in the pot began to boil, and Shuichi stood up once again. Walking over to where he had placed the box, he opened it, and poured a few long, yellow sticks like things into the pot. The water erupted into bubbles at the entry of the sticks, then settled down. As soon as the water was calmer, Shuichi poured the rest of the yellow sticks into the pot, grabbed a wooden spoon with a long handle, and began to stir the concoction. This constant stirring continued for ten more minutes, with Shuichi taking out a stick every few minutes to check if it was cooked or not.

By ten minutes the sticks had become soft and flexible, and Shuichi turned off the stove, took out three plates from another cabinet near his head and set them on the counter. Then he went over to the sink and drained the water from the pot, leaving the now-loose sticks jumbled in a messy pile. He then went back to where the plates were, and using the wooden spoon pushed half the sticks onto one plate, two thirds on another, and one third on the last. He then went into another cabinet and pulled out a glass jar with a red substance inside. Unscrewing the top off of the jar, he poured the red contents, which appeared to be a type of sauce, onto the piles of sticks. He then picked up all three plates at once, put the first in front of Hiei, and the second where he was going to sit. He began to walk out of the room carrying the last plate. He paused at the door to see that Hiei had not begun eating.

"Please start eating Hiei. I'll be right back, I'm just going to bring Mother her dinner."

He walked out of the room leaving Hiei alone with the strange food. :How the hell do you eat this stuff? We don't have anything like this back home.: He was still staring at the plate of spaghetti in confusion when Shuichi entered the kitchen again. He chuckled to himself. :He looks so adorable when he's confused. Wait, where did that come from? Could I…could I possibly have feelings for him that are more than friendship:

He stared at his new friend, trying to figure out what his feelings for him really were. :He has drawn my attention since the moment I saw him sleeping in the lemon tree, and I suppose that that attention is not the type I give Yusuke or the others. And when he told me about his home and how it has no love, a strange feeling filled me. A warm feeling mixed in with a cold one, like sorrow. Sorrow that this person had never felt the love that he truly deserved to feel. Could it be…that I'm in love with a person I just met this morning, a person from a strange loveless land named Hiei:

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt eyes starring at him. Blinking, he saw that Hiei was starring at him back with a slightly annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"How the hell do I start?"

Shuichi looked at him puzzled for a moment, then realized what Hiei was talking about. He chuckled out loud. "Here, let me show you."

Hiei blushed slightly as Shuichi took the fork from his hand, stuck it in the pile of food, twisted it around some of the sticks, and when he pulled the fork out the sticks stuck to the fork so that he could eat them. His blush deepened as Shuichi gave him back his fork and let his hand linger on his own for a few seconds. They starred into each other's eyes for an instant, and then he slowly pulled his hand away, as a child would if he was forced to stop petting a puppy, and sat down at his seat and began to eat.

Hiei looked down at his food :What is this feeling? This warm feeling that I feel in my stomach, it's so strange, yet not unpleasant.: He looked over at the red head. :I never knew hands could be that soft. He's so perfect, so beautiful in every way. Could this feeling I have possibly be love? Have I fallen in love with this human named Shuichi: He looked up from his plate to see Shuichi staring at him.

"You haven't moved for several minutes Hiei. Try your spaghetti, it's not poisoned," he said kindly.

Hiei brought his fork to his mouth and ate the forkful of spaghetti. :Hn, it's not as good as that cold stuff. But it's still pretty good.: He slowly twisted his fork in the spaghetti again, carefully mimicking Shuichi's every move, and took another bite. He looked up at the red head. "It's very good. You are very good at cooking."

Shuichi blushed. "Thank you Hiei. I'm glad you like it."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes, until Hiei spoke suddenly.

"Shuichi? Have you ever heard of the legend of Yoko Kurama?"

"No I haven't. Would you please tell it to me?"

Hiei blushed at the thought of telling Shuichi the story of his favorite childhood demon. "Well, it's a rather long tale, but I'll tell you the shorter version." He cleared his throat and began to tell the tale that his dead mother had told him time and time again to put him to sleep at night before she had perished.

" A long time ago there was a silver fox demon named Yoko Kurama. He was the most imfamous bandit in all of the Makai, and though many desired to kill him, even more desired to be in his bed, as he was said to be the best lover in all the land. The fact that he stood over six feet high with golden eyes, pale skin, and silver hair that glowed in the moonlight trailing down to his waist and mingling with his equally silver tail and fox ears definitely helped this rumor. He could steal anything, and anyone who had something of value feared the name Kurama. He could have anything he wanted. Most said that he was cruel and evil, and knew nothing of love. But some say that late at night when there was a full moon, he would sit by a stream and weep. No one knew for sure, but I believe that Yoko Kurama, who could have anything in the world, was saddened because he yearned to be loved for who he was, and not his strength or reputation. It was on one of these nights that he was spotted by a black-hearted hunter who saw the fox weeping by a stream, surrounded by vines. Using the fox's grief against him, he aimed his hunting gun at the fox, and shot him in the heart. It is said that on the spot where Yoko Kurama died there is a beautiful rose bush, with roses the color of blood covering the bush, and should any passerby try to pluck a single petal from the bush, the roses will come alive and stab the poor unlucky soul to death with their razor sharp thorns."

Hiei looked at Shuichi, expecting to see a look of disgust on his face, but instead saw a look of awe. After a few moments the red head spoke.

"That is such a sad tale, yet not unlike my own. My talent with the violin has given me fame, and many of the girls at my school attempt to be my girlfriend because of my looks and reputation, and even some of the more…courageous boys. And yet I want none of that! All I want is to be loved for me, not my fame."

Hiei watched as tears filled the red heads eyes. He quickly stood and was by his side in an instant. "If I had known that my story would make you cry I would have never told you. It's only a child's tale, you need not cry over it."

Shuichi looked up with tears streaming down his face. "I know, I am being stupid. Please forgive me. But I must make one request."

"Of course, what is it?"

The red head blushed. "Could you…could you call me Kurama from now on? I don't know why, I just feel I connect to him, and it would be nice to be called something just by you."

Hiei blinked in surprise. "Sure, I don't see why not."

They finished their meal in silence. Once both their plates were devoid of all spaghetti, Shuichi stood and took his plate and Hiei's over to the sink, rinsed them off with cool water, and placed them in the sink. Then Hiei followed the red head up the stairs. He turned to him.

"Your room is across from mine. I'm sure you are very tired, and would like to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you very much. You are very kind to me."

"Think nothing of it. Good night Hiei."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Hiei alone in the hall.

"Good night…. Kurama."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/n February 13, 2005: Well this chapter is longer than the previous ones, and the romance is about to come! Yay! Romance! Smooching! Best parts of fanfics, neh? Lol. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, I'm too hungry to write a response to your reviews right now though cus it's almost 10 AM and I haven't had breakfast. I'm ddyyiiinnnggggg I need my Lucky Charms! O.O Tehe hope you enjoyed this chapter and pretty please review so that I feel motivated to update the next chapter because trust me, the next chapter you WANT me to update fast. Lets just say it involves some…confessions. :wink wink nudge nudge: So ja until next time!


	7. These Are My Confessions

Disclaimer: Why of COURSE I own Yu Yu Hakusho, whatever made you think otherwise?

:hides face under bag so nobody sees that I'm American not Japanese:

A/n March 26, 2005: Or is it the 27th? Lolz I'm currently sitting on a plane over the Atlantic Ocean on my way to Frankfurt, Germany. DEUTCH PRYDE:-P Anyway, this should be posted (assuming I get around to finishing it tehe :sheepish grin:) in about 2 weeks from this coming Monday. Yay! And once again (I always apologize, have you noticed this yet?) I'm very sorry about the late update, my social life (and every other type of life that you can possibly imagine lolz) has been complete chaos lately and I've gotten a case of writer's block, possibly because of it. But I figure hey. There are around 4-5 hours left on my flight, I've got 3 and a half hours left on my laptop battery, I've already watched The Village and thought it was the stupidest thing in the whole world (I guessed every single damn plot line in it, and that's saying something about a drama/mystery/horror movie) and seeing as it feels like 8:30 pm to me right now, I figure I might as well try to work on a few fics. Please forgive any unclearness or excess amounts of chaos and mayhem in this fic, I am going on little sleep tehe. Enjoy! And as always, please review.

A/n II: Ok it's a little bit late but that's ok cus there's a good reason for it being late. IT'S BEEN BETAED! THANK YOU DG! YOU ROCK MY NON-EXISTENT SOCKS OFF::does savage chanting/dance:

…

What? I was inspired by the varsity boys on my swim team give me a break lolz.

'thoughts'

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxX

Hiei had stripped off his dark blue robe, light blue scarf and shirt, and was in the process of lying down on the twin-sized bed and falling into a blissful, dreamless sleep when he heard it. That melodious sound that can only come from one instrument: a violin.

'Shu...I mean Kurama, must be practicing. Kami-sama, I love the sound he creates. It's as though I am hearing the angels sing soft, hopeful ballads down to me. Hmm...I could probably sneak in and listen without him becoming aware of my presence. He did say after all that he wanted to be loved for who he is as a person, not for his fame and music...I'll just enter and stand in the shadows so he doesn't know I'm there, then leave once he finishes.'

His mind made up, he quietly opened his door, and looked at the door across from his. It was slightly open, just enough for him to slip in without having to touch the door. 'Good, this will make things easier,' Hiei thought to himself. Quietly slipping into the room, he flickered over to the left of Kurama into the shadows.

His presence went unnoticed by Kurama, who was absorbed in his piece. It was Danse Macabre by Saint Saens, a beautiful yet sorrowful dance of death, if Hiei remembered correctly. The quick notes of the more brisk section of the piece made Hiei concentrate on not tapping his feet, else he would give up his presence. Once the piece was over, with its final, mournful note, Kurama flipped his music, and began to play a slightly slower piece. This one was a very melodious work, with each note flowing into the other, like a river flowing into the deep, royal blue sea.

Hiei closed his eyes as he allowed himself to drown in the current of notes and the presence of the beautiful boy playing them and making them come alive in the air around them. A look of peace came over his face, and the corners of his mouth moved upward in a smile of true bliss.

Looking out from the shadows, a sudden, strange new emotion filled his being. It was a soft and warm feeling that made him feel faint, yet at the same time made him feel as though he were falling off the edge of a cliff. It was a fluttering of soft butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought of the red haired boy who was playing such beautiful music that made him want to seek the angel out and gaze at him for hours on end. It was what made his knees felt weak whenever he saw him, made him have to force his tongue to keep from stuttering when they spoke.

'Could this be what love feels like? Is my quest for love finally at an end?' he pondered again to himself.

"How can someone as corrupted and evil as I ever possibly hope to have love returned to me by such a pure, innocent creature as this?" he wondered out loud.

The music abruptly stopped. Hiei's eyes flew open at the sudden silence, and looked at Kurama, who was now staring at him in amazement. 'Kuso, I said that aloud didn't I? I hope he didn't hear all of what I said,' he thought to himself as he began chewing on his lip while blushing.

"Hiei! I didn't know you were here. If you wanted to listen to my practicing all you had to do was ask," Kurama said while chuckling.

Hiei looked up. "So you're not angry with me?"

"Of course not. But I do want to know one thing. Whom were you referring to when you said that you could never hope to have their love returned to you?"

'Kuso, he did hear me.' Hiei thought while biting his lip harder.

"I…"

Kurama snickered as he carefully placed his violin back into the case resting on his bed. "Oh come now Hiei. You can tell me, I feel as though we have known each other for centuries. Don't be shy," he teased.

Hiei took a deep breath (though he was still blushing), before whispering his reply.

"You. I was thinking about you. I'm sorry, I did not know I was thinking aloud," he replied while blushing ever harder.

'Wait. He said that about me. He loves ME? But... but why? And do I love him? He does not act like the girls at school who proclaim their love to me every morning, he acts sincere about it. He did not mean for me to hear that, or to even know he was listening to me, probably thinking that I would not want him listening to my music. He was trying to be considerate of my feelings,' Kurama thought as he watched the shorter boy bow his head.

'Why do I still have this warm feeling in my stomach? What is this emotion that I'm constantly feeling? Is this…is this what love feels like?' he pondered.

Hiei spoke again.

"I'll leave you to your practicing. I did not mean to intrude. And please forget I ever said that." He turned to leave, his head still bent slightly, as if defeated.

Kurama jumped forward, hands placed firmly on Hiei's hard chest, preventing him from moving any farther away.

"No! I mean, no please don't go. I….I would like it if you stayed so we could talk. And I will not forget you said that. I never will forget."

"Why will you not forget!" Hiei cried out in despair. "You do not know of my past or my life. I am an evil, evil being. I cannot be loved by anyone like you! You are too pure and too perfect and too beautiful. You are an angel. I am a demon. Love between angels and demons is forbidden."

"Is it? Where is it written that an angel and a demon cannot find it in their hearts to love each other. And where is it written that I am an angel and you are a demon? Demons are supposedly ugly, cruel creatures that enjoy the slaughter of others. Yet you are quite beautiful and are kind."

"You do not believe me that I am truly a demon. Very well, that is your own decision. But as for love between an angel and a demon is concerned, it need not be written down on paper or parchment or even stone to be forbidden. It is only logical that good should love good, and evil should love evil. But I talk about nothing. You do not love me, so I do not see why I need to go into this philosophical debate."

Kurama looked down at the floor before whispering, "That's where you're wrong."

Hiei looked up then reached down to pull the red head up gently by his chin and stared deeply into his beautiful grass green eyes.

"What do you mean, 'that's where I'm wrong'?"

Now it was Kurama's turn to blush and look down at his feet. "I... I think I love you too."

Hiei's eyes widened in disbelief at these words.

"How… how could you love me after all that I've told you of my home? I am not supposed to know the emotion love. No one at home feels love. That is why I left. I set out on a quest for love. That quest is over. But, now that I have experienced this emotion called love, I do not know what to do. I never expected to give love and have it returned to me. I have never felt this lost!" he cried out in despair as he slowly sank to the ground with his back to the wall.

Kurama stared in shock for a moment at the sight of the boy hugging his knees and shaking in silent weeping. Sitting beside him, unsure as to what he needed to do, he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. He raised his head, and to Kurama's disbelief he had not been crying. Hiei seemed to read his mind.

"I do not cry. I have never cried my whole life. Should I ever feel the need to cry I simply shake and act as one would if they were to cry, yet no tears will spill forth. None will even fill my eyes. How can you possibly love someone who has never cried?"

"I don't know. But I do. That's all I know, and that's all that matters to me," Kurama stated while staring into Hiei's blood red orbs with his own soft, forest green ones. He looked at the boy's mouth, and moved closer, slowly closing the gap between them. Hiei in response moved closer to the red head. In a matter of seconds the gap between them had vanished, their lips softly kissing the others, as a butterfly's feet would the petals of a flower.

After a moment Hiei slowly pulled away. "Kurama…..ai shiteru."

"And I love you, Hiei."

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxX

A/n: Tehehe I TOLD you the good stuff was coming. And guess what! THERE SHALL BE MORE! Wahahahahahaha :cackles evilly, then coughs uncontrollably and dies: X.x Tehe sorry I had the flu a few weeks ago and I just got a cold AGAIN :grumbles about bitchy male swim coaches making injured swimmers sit out in the cold and rain with wet hair: -.-;;; Anyway, I hope you all liked this chappie, I did some fairly major alterations on the dialogue and thoughts and the like, but kept the kiss scene the same tehe. Didn't wanna ruin that with my sleepyness. And just because I can, I'm going to say something in Spanish cus I don't wanna say it in English but I'll translate it once I'm off the plane and explain why. El chico abajo de mi siento es muy, muy MUY guapo! ME ENCANTA EL! Tehe. Los chicos de deutch (no se la palabra en espanol lo siento tehe) son muy hermosos. Ok I'm done, translation shall follow now:


End file.
